Mark Grayson (Earth-70709)
History Childhood Mark was born to two Roman Catholic parents and the youngest of his 2 brothers in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Although so, Mark is the most religious out of his parents' children. Mark was always the "jewel" of his family and once devoted himself to be a priest in a local church, or even planning to expand his "priest career" beyond Canada, his birthplace. Mark was known to be a polite and has a good sense of humor to everybody that he met during his child times. In school, Mark was a "middle-tier" student. However, his attitude is number one in his school. Mark is very optimistic and positive thinking and always keeps up a cool head. Teenage Life and Church Life Mark then sets out to complete his education in high school. In high school, Mark still kept his positive and religious aspects from his childhood, as long as his positive thinking and cool head attitude. While also maintaining a "sharp" and "high" polite "levels" in high school. Mark always tried to help his friends in need if they want to, or protect bullied students. Mark then finished his high school and tried to make his child dream true, which is becoming a priest. In the age of 18, Mark served in a church in Ontario as an Altar Server. Mark served there until he was 30 years old, and kept his virginity "alive". And when Mark was in his middle ages of 25-30, he was the priest there, and gained the nickname of Priest Grayson. Special Project However, one day, Mark was unexpectedly approached by a team of government agents from the USA. Mark was said to be recruited by the US government for a special project in investigating an "alternate plane" of reality called the "N-Zone" or Negative Zone. Mark was surprised by this and asked, "Why should it be me?! I haven't done anything or know anything, yet!" And the government agents responded by saying that Mark will be the "religious" support of the "group". Mark, hearing the word "group", realized that he's not the only "normal-man" to participate in this project. Mark, helplessly accepted the recruitment and was replaced by another priest in his church to fill in his role. After that, Mark was sent to a military compound in Arizona for the special project. In the compound, Mark saw that 3 other men participated in the special project, namely Benjamin Ray Bill, Barry Maximoff, and Ben Ferris. Benjamin Ray Bill was appointed as the leader of the group. But unknown to Mark himself and the others, he and the others are all "Mutants". Negative Zone After that, Grayson and the other 3 crew members entered a technologically advanced ship that was used to enter the N-Zone through a portal. Then, a portal to enter the N-Zone was generated and Ben Ferris and Barry Maximoff, as the pilot and co-pilot respectively, drove the ship through the portal, entering the N-Zone. Then, when they're in the N-Zone, the team leader, Benjamin, chatter boxed about his amazement to the N-Zone, much to the pilot, Ferris' annoyment, and Mark's smile. Mutant Revealed However, the team leader's amazement soon ended quickly. When Mark was about to go to the back of the ship, he discovered two unknown objects with mysterious origins. One of the objects resembled a crystal, while the other one looks like a hammer. Mark then shouted to Benjamin about this, and the team leader came to Mark's position. Benjamin then gets surprised, and then commands Mark to take it to the center of the ship. However, Mark kindly refused because he says he's not going to hold an unknown object. Then, Benjamin himself brought the two objects to the center of the ship. However, as so, Benjamin and Mark then heard from the pilot and co-pilot that there's a cosmic radiation storm coming to the ship, and the ship doesn't have any radiation defense. Then suddenly, Benjamin dropped down the two objects, and suddenly he can move the objects with his "mind", which shocks Mark and the other crews, and suddenly, turns Benjamin's skin to yellowish/greenish color. Suddenly then, one of the objects, which is unknowingly a Terrigen crystal, emits a blue light that surrounds the entire crews' body that fell down, including Mark's body, and forms a cocoon around them. At the same time after the cocoon formation, suddenly the ship's communication broke off and the cosmic radiation storm bathes the Terrigen-cocooned crew, unleashing cosmic radiation to every one inside the ship. And after the storm, suddenly, the team leader ruptured through the cocoon, suddenly gaining a "horse-face", followed by the pilot, Ferris, who is now some kind of "fiery thing", then Maximoff, the co-pilot, now a super-fast thing, yet receives minor physical changes, and then Mark himself ruptured out of the cocoon, now, smelling like Mercury and has weird skin colors, while also having a bald head. However, he, along with the 2 crews, were more surprised at Benjamin's physical change and "declaration" that none of them are humans even before this happens. Returning to Reality After the incident, Ferris and Barry drove the ship back through the same portal that was used to enter the N-Zone previously, also after training with their new powers, along with Mark's. Then, when the ship arrived to the "mouth" of the portal "entrance", Benjamin ripped off the steel door of the ship with his new found powers. Then, the other 3 members, including Mark, stayed in the ship for a while until they heard gun shots from outside. Mark and Ferris, along with Barry then ran out to Benjamin's position, where unknown rogue military agents fired at Benjamin. However, Benjamin survived the shots and regenerated due to his new found powers, and using the weird hammer-like object that he and Mark found in the ship, fought the rouge agents. Then, Mark and Ferris and Barry followed Benjamin to fight the agents with their new powers. During this, Mark demonstrated his "awesome" abilities of shape shifting, forming his limbs to weapons and things while can regenerate the lost limb, limited invulnernability, healing factor, superhuman strength and sense and stamina, and finally elasticity, which played a great part in the battle. Finally, after all of the rogue military agents are dead, Benjamin then gave a hug to all the members, including Mark, excluding Barry, who is disgusted. After that, Benjamin formed a group with the other 3 crew members called the Fantastic Four, and the members began to pick their names. Grayson himself considers a nickname for himself, which is Priest Grayson, his old church nickname. However, due to his now-discovered-Mutant nature, he nicknamed himself as Morph. ''' A Headquarter After the "informal" formage of the Fantastic Four, Benjamin told the other crews that they must find a headquarter as a base of operation. Ferris said that it might be hard to find a headquarter because people haven't even "accepted" them along with their hideous appearence. And then, Barry seemed to agree with this, saying that not even people are going to know them all. However, Grayson says that he knows how to "get" a headquarter. Benjamin listens to Grayson and asks him how. Mark then replied by saying that they must "build" their own base. Maximoff then suddenly "snapped" by saying that it would be impossible to build a base. Mark however, says that if there are no other options left, they will use the special projects base as a headquarter. Benjamin, along with Ferris agreed with Mark's opinion, while Barry criticizes Mark for being "lazy". However, Mark only responded with a laugh. Then after that, finally the Fantastic Four cleans up the base, tiding it up, and rebuilds it with surprisingly a lot of materials that they found from the base's basement. And finally, all of it is done and finally the group gained a headquarter, and they named it the '''N-Base. SSA Read it here in F4 part. Powers and Abilities As Mark Grayson In his "human" form, Mark possesses no superhuman powers or whatsoever. However, Mark is an exceptionally intelligent person and very kind and good at negotiating. Mark is a Mutant, so he can gain powers through the Terrigenesis process. However, in his "human" form, Mark has no super powers because he hasn't been subjected to Terrigenesis. As Morph After his revelation as a Mutant, and the accident of cosmic radiation storm, Mark gained super powers. And because not only he gained powers through Mutant Terrigenesis process, but also through the cosmic radiation bombardment, he is a Meta-Mutant, and he gained these following powers: *'Molecular Reconstruction: '''Like Rex Mason (Metamorpho) from DC comics, Mark is able to reconstruct his body's molecules, allowing him to alter his physical structure of matter. Also, due to this, Mark can change his body state to various compounds, such as the form of gas, liquid, or solid. **'Toxic and Disease Immunity': Due to Mark's molecular reconstruction power, Mark is virtually immune to all kinds of disease and poison-like effects, even fatal diseases, such as Cancer, Tumor in the body, HIV/AIDS, and others. Also, Mark's body physiology is also a bit altered due to this immunity, which makes his organs more resistant to "negative" things that may cause organ problems, such as lung or blood problems, such as Leukemia. This also makes his blood resistant to corruptions. **'Metamorphosis: 'With this power, Mark is able to form his limbs as weapons alike and his body to complex objects, such as a tank, car, motorcycle, or even animals. However, for his animal metamorphosis, it is limited to earth animals. *'Shape Shifting: 'Aside from his metamorphosis power, included in his molecular reconstruction power, Mark can also shape shift himself. He can change his body to other things, even clothes. This ability is akin to those of Marvel's Raven Darkholme (Mystique), which means that Mark himself can actually change his facial structure and body, along with clothes, while maintaining his super powers. *'Elasticity: 'Similar to those of the mainstream Reed Richards and Ultimate universe Reed Richards, Mark is able to make his limbs longer, or in simpler "language", elongate, bounce, or reshape his body as if he was a plastic. His limbs' maximum reach when elongated is unlimited and can go as far as Mark wants. Also, during his limbs' "elastic form", the elongated limbs are virtually indestructible and have a "special feature" akin to mainstream Hulk, but more unique, which is, "the longer the limb goes, the harder it is." *'Superhuman Strength: 'Mark is able to lift a full grown man with no effort and can punch through well armored things as well. Mark's superhuman strength is comparable to those of his team's leader, Beta Ray Bill's. Not just that, Mark's superhuman strength can also be enchanced through his metamorphosis or body altering abilities. When Mark shape-shifts to an animal or whatsoever, his "normal" superhuman strength is still present. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Due to the chemical-like physiology of Mark's body, Mark/Morph's body produces less fatigue toxins during physical abilities, making Morph almost tireless. However, after 24 hours, the toxins can impair him. Mark however, is vulnernable to stamina draining effects. *'Superhuman Sense: 'Mark's 5 senses are more acute than those of normal humans, making Mark sense better than most humans. Not just that, Mark's vision is also altered to be immune to eye-damaging effects, even blinding. And like his vision, Mark's smell and tasting ability is "undamageable". *'Invulnernability: 'Morph has a degree of invulnernability, but not completely invincible. He can suffer near to no damage harms, but in limited amounts. A powerful blow seemed to be enough to pass through Morph's invulnernability. *'Healing Factor: 'Morph also has a healing factor akin to those of Wolverine, however, his healing factor is closer to those of Dark Horse comics' Hellboy, who also possesses the same ability of healing factor. Morph can instantly heal any wounds inflicted to him in a matter of seconds, even if it is a fatal blow or some kind. *'Heat Vision: '''This power is gained by Morph through the cosmic radiation bombardment instead of Terrigenesis process. This ability is similar to both of DC's Superman and Marvel's Cyclops, along with Image comics' Captain Dynamo. Mark can fire hot laser-like blast out of his two eyes. The "minimum" level of this vision can instantly disintegrate an armored man, while the "maximum" level is still unknown, but Morph demonstrated a "level" similar to the "maximum" level that can instantly destroy a Humvee to ashes, no pieces left. Trivia *Morph acts as the team's Mr. Fantastic due to his elasticity power, but also coupled with his extra abilities of heat vision, healing factor, and others. Morph fills in the team's need for "extra-long-reach" if catching a villain is hard enough. However, luckily, if the villain breaks out, Morph still has his superhuman strength. *Although Morph's real name corresponds to Image comics' superhero named Invincible, who has the same nickname, his powers and abilities are 180 degree different from the "original" Mark Grayson Invincible in "real life". However, Morph still possesses the "original comic" Mark Grayson's superhuman strength and durability, as well as a degree of invulnernability. **His abilities, as well as appearence instead, corresponds to DC comics' Metamorpho, or Rex Mason. Some of his abilities are also a "reference" to other superheroes, such as his healing factor being like Wolverine, but more of a Hellboy-"typed" one, his heat vision, being like Superman, Cyclops, and others, etc. ***However, his heat vision ability is more of a Captain Dynamo type. Captain Dynamo is an Image comics super-hero. **Mark's super-hero nicname is also actually the nickname of a Marvel super-hero that also has the same nickname, which is Morph. Coincidentally, Metamorpho (DC), and both Morph (this and Marvel's) have a similar face. *Mark's religion is Roman Catholic. *Mark owns 5 bibles in his original home in Canada. **He claimed that now he only has one bible, due to the fact the other 4 is given to the church where once he worked at for church services. *Mark once mentioned that his parents once worked in a construction site, a restaurant, and finally, a church. *Mark is the only member of Earth-70709's Fantastic Four whose first name starts with M, while the other 3 members' name start with B. Category:Heroes Category:Single Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Shape Shifting Category:Elasticity Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Super Senses Category:Invulnerability Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Heat Vision